Obesity, a major social and public health problem in the USA, varies according to race and sex. It is most prevalent among the poor and the racial minorities. Approximately 25% of white U.S. adults are obese compared with a range of 30-50% of African-Americans and Latinos. The prevalence rate among African-American females and some Native American communities is the highest of all. Massive obesity, defined as more than 170% of desirable weight, affects 3-5% of the U.S. population. The etiology of obesity is still incompletely understood, and even more disturbing is that none of the current therapeutic measures is totally effective and without risk. Although some cultures worldwide still consider obesity desirable and an indication of well-being, it is now clear that it is a major risk factor for many serious chronic diseases. In 1986, Meharry Medical College, a historically black, 115 year-old private health institution, established a Center for Nutrition to address mainly but not exclusively, the major nutrition-related health problems in African-Americans and other minorities. Four very successful annual workshops on timely subjects have so far been held, and the relevant published proceedings widely distributed particularly to healthcare providers serving the minorities. The fifth annual workshop scheduled for October 30 - November 1, 1991, will examine the Health Implications of obesity with a special focus on the African-Americans and other minorities. Among the topics to be addressed are genetic and lifestyle factors in the genesis of obesity, fat patterning in U.S. minority populations, and strategies for the prevention/therapy of obesity, including public policy and legislation, and the role of the food industry. The benefits and dangers of dieting will be examined. The long range goal is to define the relative importance of the various contributory factors which account for the disproportionately high prevalence and severity of obesity among the minorities, and thus obtain the necessary baseline data for instituting appropriate, effective nutrition--behavior modifications.